binbougamigafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 03
"Being Ordered Around by You Makes Me Really Angry Somehow!!!" "Whaddaya Mean, 'Somehow'!!?" (「お前に命令されるのはなんか腹立つ!!!」「なんかって何!!?」) is the third episode of the Binbougami ga Animation. It was aired on the 18th July, 2012. Short Summary : Figuring she needs a boyfriend, Ichiko takes an interest in her sleepy classmate, Keita Tsuwabuki. Upon finding and returning his ID card, Ichiko is invited by Keita to have dinner with his siblings, who are quite poor as their parents had left them. Keita soon takes a strong dislike to Ichiko when she rejects his ideal that being together is more important than money. The next day, Ichiko tries to make up with Keita's brother Ryuuta by buying him a super rare trading card. However, he ends up dropping the card down a sewer and gets trapped in there whilst attempting to retrieve it just as a typhoon starts to settle in. As Ichiko is told by Keita how he doesn't want to be in anyone's debt, Momiji makes her aware of the danger Ryūta is in, prompting her to go and save him. As Ryuuta gets swept into the river, Ichiko dives in after him, using a device given to her by Momiji to use her fortune to rescue him. Afterwards, Keita and Ryuuta give their thanks to Ichiko, who feels a warmth in her heart. Detailed Summary : Ichiko and Sakura have their usual fight at Ichiko's department. The next day at school, Ichiko tries to talk to Keita who leaves class. She picks up Keita's wallet and believes she can hook up with Keita in her comedy love fantasies. She arrives to Keita's home, realizing it's not like a rich mansion in her fantasy. Keita finds her in front of his home and invites her to a family dinner as a way to thank her. During dinner, Ichiko asks Keita about his parents and learns about Keita's financial issues. Sakura tosses money at Keita which sours the relationship between the two. Keita yells at Ichiko to get out after tossing Ichiko's money at Ichiko. : Ichiko finds Ryuuta at a convenience store, and as a way to make up and get Keita to apologize to her, she buys Ryuuta a card to win his affection. However, things turn out for the worse when Ryuuta tries to get his card from the sewers. Things become grave when the entrance is closed and it's raining hard. Once Ichiko finds Keita asking her about Ryuuta, Ichiko risks her life to save Ryuuta with the help of Momiji who gives her a device to locate Ryuuta. Keita finds Ichiko holding Ryuuta in the river. Because of her good luck, Ichiko manages to rescue Ryuuta. Keita thanks Ichiko and apologizes to her for yelling at her back then. Screenshots Parodies *'Lupin' - Momiji wears Lupin's clothes and wig. *'Naruto' - Ichiko wears a Hidden Leaf Forehead protector/headband in addition to a ninja costume. *'To Love Ru' - A To Love Ru logo appears when Ichiko thinks about Keita being a boyfriend. *'Seattle Mariners' - When Ichiko wears a Baseball uniform similar to Seattle Mariners star Suzuki Ichiro except that Ichiko's uniform number was 15 while Ichiro's is 51. *'Battle Spirits '- Keita buy a card which have similar design with Battle Spirits card. See also *List of Episodes Category:Episodes